dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 13 Page 2
Ron and Hermione turned to the window, as well as other people in the room. Ron yelled, “What the bloody hell was that!” Most of the 1st years huddled together in fright, the fact that kids were being Petrified was bad enough, but that inhumane roar was the icing on the cake. Everyone not too afraid to go near the windows looked outside for any signs of movement. Dean Thomas pointed out his window, “Look over there!” Everyone looked out the windows they were near and looked into the direction Dean was motioning. A figure could be seen; but it was all the way in the distance. Even though the shadows shrouded it, they could tell looked like a huge monster. They all saw bright white beams erupt from it into the sky, and heard the breaking of trees. Lavender Brown whimpered as a second roar was heard throughout the Common Room, “It sounds like it’s coming from the Forbidden Forest.” Hermione looked at the entrance into the woods with curiosity, “What in the world could be doing that?” Ron shrugged, “Who knows Mione? For all we know there are dozens of things in the Forbidden Forest that we’ve never heard of.” Hermione nodded, “Yes but for some reason, I have a feeling that whatever is making those noises and lights couldn’t be from the Forbidden Forest, or even from our (magical) world.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… The next morning (Sunday), Gohan had much more difficulty getting up, since he was training a little later then usual last night. As Gohan got dressed, he decided that as well as train his body he’d like to train his telepathic abilities he learned from Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Tien. He wanted to train using his sword and the Power Pole as well. So he decided weekends would be the days he’d train using those things, and also study for his classes. So he grabbed the Power Pole (which was in its case), put it around him, andhurried down stairs to not miss breakfast. Gohan walked down to the common room, hoping that Ron and Hermione had waited for him. But instead of seeing them waiting for him, they arrived through the Portrait, walking into the Common Room. Gohan ran up to them, asking frantically, “Did I miss Breakfast!” Ron laughed, “Is all you think about food Gohan?” Gohan thought about it for a minute, “No, but I am hungry, so did I miss it or not!” Hermione replied, “You didn’t miss it, we just went out to eat ahead of time, considering it will take you 5 minutes to eat.” Gohan grinned, “Good thinking. So, anything new guys?” Hermione looked grim, “There was another attack. It was Colin Creevey.” Gohan frowned, “That kid didn’t deserve what happened to him, even though he was annoying and weird.” Ron nodded, “We better get that potion ready before more people are attacked.” Hermione agreed, “Right, we should get started on it. Let‘s go to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and start on it, no one ever uses that one, so it should be desolate.” Gohan moaned, “Why that one? Don’t you think there’s a reason no one ever uses her bathroom? It’s because she’s a big cry baby who whines about her life... I mean death way too seriously.” Ron added, “Besides, we don’t have all the ingredients yet.” Hermione shook her head, “Honestly, you two are pathetic. Just ignore her and you’ll be alright. And we don’t need all the ingredients yet anyways, just the ones necessary to get it started.” Gohan sighed, “Fine, let’s just go.” After Gohan ate his (HUGE) breakfast, they hurried down to Myrtle’s bathroom, as carefully as possible so they would not be seen, and as they entered they quickly got started on making the Polyjuice Potion. About an hour later, Gohan felt Harry’s ki approaching the bathroom. Gohan yelled out, “Come on in Harry, join the fun!” Hermione and Ron turned towards Gohan, then the door as they heard it creak open. Harry walked in, looking confused, “How’d you know I was here?” Gohan replied, while stirring the potion and mixing some of the ingredients in, “When you’ve been through the training I went through over the years, your senses are heightened dramatically. Glad to see you won’t be left handed from now on too.” Harry showed his right arm to the others “Feels and acts like I’m healed now. So, you guys won’t believe this.” He then told the others about Dobby tampering with the Bludger and stopping the barrier from letting him, Ron and Gohan through. He also told them about Colin being brought in. But he left out what Dobby told him about Gohan, that he’d tell Ron and Hermione privately. Ron replied, “That thing nearly got us expelled!” Harry nodded, “That’s not the half of it. He also told me there is a Chamber, and it was opened up before.” Hermione asked, “Did he tell you who opened it? Or what was in there?” Harry shook his head, “He attempted to practically cave in his skull before I could. Then, he just left, right before Dumbledore and the others came in with Colin.” Ron frowned, “If only he’d have stayed a little longer, I bet we could’ve gotten him to say it was Malfoy’s dad.” Gohan added in, “Don’t jump to conclusions yet. We don’t even know if it’s Mouthwash Jr. right now.” Ron asked, “How do you think the monster’s been getting around the castle. I mean, something that dangerous has got to be huge.” Hermione guess, “Maybe it can turn invisible. Or assume the texture of its surroundings like Chameleon Ghouls?” Gohan said, “Maybe it can stop time or move really fast.” Harry thought about it, “Those are all good guesses, but until we know who the Heir is or where the Chamber of Secrets is we won’t know.” Ron suggested, “Maybe the Chamber has a passage leading to the Forbidden Forest, and that thing we heard last night is the monster.” Gohan and Harry asked, “What thing?” Hermione looked surprised, “You mean you didn’t here it?” Harry replied, “I’ve learned to be a deep sleeper to drown out my cousin’s snores.” Gohan nodded, “Same thing except with my brother’s cries.” Ron explained, “Last night a really huge ROAR was heard, it was so loud it sounded like it came right from the room. We all looked out the windows and saw this… this thing in the Forbidden Forest. We couldn’t see what it was, but it was big enough for half of it to tower over the trees. Then white beams of light shot out into the sky and whatever it was roared again. It was so cool, and I’ll admit a little scary.” Hermione smirked, “Once we heard that noise a third time, you screamed so high you’d be a soprano if you were in a choir.” Ron’s face turned the same shade of red as his hair as Hermione and Harry laughed their heads off. Gohan looked nervous, and took a gulp. He knew what it was they were talking about, him! Last night he wanted to try taking his training up a notch, by actually using his energy blast attacks, and he thought that no one at the school would notice, but now he wished he hadn’t. Harry asked, “Do you have any idea what it was?” Hermione shook her head, “I’ve never heard of anything like it. Whatever it was could be the monster.” Gohan argued, hoping to keep his “training” a secret, “But that thing would be way too big to fit in the corridors. So I doubt that is our monster.” Ron looked disappointed, “I was hoping we could have more info on this.” Harry nodded, “This brings us back to square 1.” Gohan made the confused/naive face his father was famous for, “When did we ever move to square 2?” Chapter 14 Category:Fan Fiction